Submitting to Happiness
by FinalVerse
Summary: Draco knew he would receive his Veela inheritance at the age of 18, along with his mate. He will never have to be alone again and love and be loved selflessly in return. But what if his mat was Harry Potter? Or even worse, what if his Veela instincts make him want to constantly submit to him?
1. Chapter 1

**(AN): Recommended Fanfiction setting: Dark story contrast, story width of 1/2, and increased font size by 4**

Draco continued to trudge through the never ending snow storm. The wind bit harshly at his sensitive skin. His clothes were completely soaked and his boots were so full of ice water they did more harm than good. _I need to find him. _He didn't know exactly who his mate was yet, but he needed to find him quickly. Too much time had already been wasted. He remembered the day he received his inheritance. The day he'd been so eager to reach or dread to approach. If his mate had survived the war, it could have either been the day he would never have to be alone again, or die.

**3 hours ago**

"_Draco, everything will be okay, alright honey? Just relax, breathe." Narcissa Malfoy was currently changing the now warm cloth on top of her son's forehead in exchange for a wetter, cooler one._

_After receiving an owl from the Ministry, sentencing her husband to life in Askaban, Narcissa was reassured Lucius would never be able to put their family in danger anymore. _**Finally, I can sleep well without having to worry about his reaction to Draco.**_ She kept Draco's heritage a secret from Lucius. _**Merlin knows how he would have used him in the name of the Dark Lord.**_ She was getting ready for bed when she suddenly heard a long whine coming from Draco's room, followed by a scream. "Shit!" she said, immediately throwing off the blankets covering her body and sprinting towards Draco's room. Now, you might think that was highly inappropriate of a Malfoy, but with her husband permanently out of their lives and her son in apparent danger, she didn't really give a fuck._

_She found her Draco curled up at the foot of his bed, panting and sweating heavily. His pajama top was completely unbuttoned, revealing light, barely noticeable scars scattered across his chest. He was silently crying with his hand covering his mouth, trying to still his continuous screams._

_After administering the necessary diagnostic spells and prepping potions, Narcissa carefully rid Draco of his clothing except for his silk boxers, trying to make him more comfortable even though it would barely help ease his pain during the transformation. She let Draco ease into a restless sleep, knowing a frightful mess would await her in the morning._

**Present**

After that agonizing fit, Draco could only remember bits and pieces of the rest of that night. He vaguely remembers someone cleaning his back, which he now concluded were his wings and his blood covering them. After attaining full consciousness, he was so overwhelmed by the separation of his mate he immediately ran after the scent, knowing just how much great a distance was between them. Once he harbored enough sanity, he realized it probably wasn't a good idea to throw himself into a snow storm. Luckily for Draco, his mother draped her woolen coat over him while he was sleeping. It contained enough galleons to buy a pair of thick boots; though they did nothing to warm his bare legs.

Draco' agility was heightened in his transformation, but he was weak without his mate and the 5-inch deep snow was making things more difficult. His lips were soft, but blue and eyelashes were crusted with the fallen snow; his waist was slender and his hips wider. Any traces of hair on his previous body had vanished, leaving him pure and healthy for his mate. Despite his slightly more feminine beauty, he was reaching the point of exhaustion. His instinct continued to push him down the street of the muggle neighborhood.

Draco could smell his mate; he was already so close now. With his eyes downcast, Draco didn't realize the brick wall he was quickly coming toward. With a hard _**thud, **_Draco's face and right forearm collide with the wall, quickly landing on his arse. Draco just lay there, looking up toward the blackened but sparkle-specked sky delivering frozen tears (snow). With barely enough strength left he reached out to steady himself against the wall, bringing it flat against him. His right cheek lay pressed against the wall, puffing out deep clouds of breath. His mate was right here; he was right behind this wall. Draco began to panic, raising his arms to furiously scratch and claw against the wall. Piteous cries and sobs of "mate" racked his small frame. Slowly, his fit calmed down; he was reaching his breaking point. But before he passed out or begins to slip from the wall, he felt the bricks shift and rumble against him, letting him fall forward. The last thing he remembered was dropping into the warm and steady arms of none other than Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy POV

I felt firm, warm hands slowly undress me of what little I had as I reached consciousness. They weren't violent but careful and purposeful, almost as if it were imperative to keep me safe and sound. _They feel nice. _It didn't quite hit me that I was bare to my bottom until I felt those secure hands lift me by my back and under my knees. Embarrassed, I opened my eyes to get a good look at…

_Harry? _A sudden shock came over me. Harry Potter? It was completely obvious he was my mte, ii could see the tiny sliver of a connection between us. He still hadn't reached his inheritance. But _Harry bloody Potter? _Before I had any real time to process the fact that the savior of the Wizarding World was my _MATE, _the one thing that pulled me out of my reverie was realizing that I was _naked. _Hard, aggressive coldness spiked throughout my entire body. I quickly twisted and snarled out of his arms, almost falling toward the cream tiled floor until he caught me.

"Woah, woah easy now. It's okay, I won't hurt you." Harry whispered. He slowly lowered me back down into his lap, his arms still wrapped around me. I shivered violently; his body heat wasn't enough to remove the awful chill. I curled in on myself, badly seeking the comfort of his murmuring words and caressing hands trying to sooth me.

"Here, I ran a hot bath to heat you up. You would have probably gotten frost bite if I hadn't heard you." I felt him carefully lift me again. My eyes had shut tight, trying to get away from the cold. The tips of my probably frozen toes touched the water and I hissed in pain, curling into him even more. "Come on. It'll hurt at first but you'll feel better soon." I calmed a little and didn't protest when he slowly lowered me into the tub.

"_Ah…" _I broke into small, choked sobs as continuous spikes of pain prickled my entire body. After a few minutes, they turned into harsh tingles, but the warmth started to feel comforting and I relaxed, if only a little. I heard a something squelch followed by the sound of long splashes of water. I felt something warm and spongy start to massage my back.

"Where did you get these scars, Draco?" Harry asked, as he carefully massaged soothing circles at the center of my upper back. "They look recent though, since they're still pink lookin' and swollen." I don't think I heard that last part. I was too distracted on just how _good _it felt to be caressed like that_. Too good_ actually. My entire body practically _purred _for more attention. My head lulled to the side and I closed my eyes once again, melting under Harry's ministrations. "Draco?" and for the second time that night, I fell unconscious in the safe embrace of Harry Potter.

To say I woke up in a surprising predicament was maybe an overstatement. Would waking up with a Harry Potter hungrily hovering over your naked (with the exception of a fluffy towel) body be surprising? The edges of my eyesight were a bit hazy, but I could see my mate with shocking clarity. I felt warm now that I dried off while unconscious and even warmer now that Harry practically dominated my personal space. Wait…_dominate? _I was so busy mulling over the sudden thought that I hadn't noticed the sultry daze Harry had fallen into. I realized we hadn't properly spoken to one another and prepared to ask my whereabouts, but as soon I opened my mouth, Harry caught the movement of my lips and proceeded to dominate my mouth.

_Dominant. _The thought flickered momentarily but was hastily replaced by an overwhelming feeling of raw, primal power. It surged all around and inside of me with every movement of Harry's lips. It was a little frightening but thrilling all the same. Never had I encountered such a feeling course within me. It felt as though it were pushing, controlling,_ dominating _me. I opened my mouth to cry out, but Harry took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth and mark every inch of me. He was suddenly pressing up against me, his body firmly keeping mine in place with no place to escape. Or was escape really necessary? His hands quickly but possessively glided up my waist, stomach, rubbed at my chest and finally up my arms to tightly grasp my hands and place them alongside my head. It was suddenly too much for me, the pressure, the passion, the utter inferior feeling of forceful _submission _that I broke his hot kiss with a gasp for much some needed oxygen. Escape was suddenly necessary. Even if I knew it was my former instincts that were highly uncomfortable with the situation.

I jolted upward and took deep lungfuls of air. I was surprised at how quickly Harry detached himself from me. He was currently kneeling on the balls of his feet pulling out and mussing up his already mussed up hair. I was going to walk up to him until I reminded myself I was wearing nothing but a small fluffy towel currently tenting my erection.

"Harry?" I carefully said. He tensed up for a moment before slowly getting up and hesitantly turning around, revealing not only a pair shy, emerald eyes but tightly compacted muggle jeans holding an impressive looking bulge as well.

"Y-yes?" he answered, obviously avoiding my eyes. I blushed a bit at his arousal and also avoided eye contact.

"I believe there are a few things we need to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Sorry about updating late, but school just started and yo****u know how it is)**

Harry Potter POV

You'd imagine my surprise when my rival of 7 years came knocked out at my door. With all the noise coming from the other side of the brick wall, I had assumed it was another obsessive fan that tracked me down to 12 Grimmauld Place. When I spelled the bricks part, I didn't expect Draco Malfoy to pass out into my arms in the middle of a snow storm. I especially didn't expect his body to call out to me; it's seduction practically wrapping around my body, luring me and forcing me to dominate our kiss before I even knew our lips connected. In fact, it surprised me.

I was still very much freaking the fuck out after I instructed Draco to put on some clothes I left on the headboard and high-tailed my ass outta there. After shutting the door, I hiked back into my room and promptly flopped onto the bed. Who knew that one kiss wit Draco Malfoy could take so much out of you?

Draco Malfoy POV

After Harry's way-too-obvious escape, I realized I'd probably have to be clothed in order to have a reasonable (and less embarrassing) conversation with him. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and let the pathetic excuse for a towel drop to the floor, not at all ashamed. I actually hoped Harry would walk in on me like this. Who ever said Submissives couldn't be a little mischievous? _Ugh. _I let out agroan and buried my head in my hands. _Submissive? To the great Savior? I'm older than him, aren't' I? How did that happen? _Usually the Dominant would be older than the Submissive in order to be superior in every way. _Unless they were an extremely powerful wizard that exceeded their partner's magic. Crap. _It's not like I expected to be Harry's mate, I just never took into account that I could be the Submissive in my mating. The entire Malfoy Veela lineage consisted of pure Dominants, so it was just expected of me. I hope my father isn't able to hex my balls off right now.

I decided to explore my feelings on the subject later and just focus on one thing for now. What was that again? Right. Clothes. I turned my head toward the small dresser to my right, left of the bed. I stood and was once again reminded of my current situation after feeling cool air brush against my bare body. Maybe letting Harry catch me like this wasn't a very good idea. I grabbed the first items on the dresser, which happened to be a green silk, button down pajama top. After putting my arms through the sleeves and securing all the buttons I looked at myself in the full-length mirror opposite the wall the dresser was pressed against.

My hair was really messy and still a bit damp from all the snow. My eyes were slightly red and made me look tired. I was actually quite exhausted. It's bad enough having to recover after a transformation, but to wake up no less than 12 hours later and frantically search for your mate could drain anyone of any kind of energy left inside your body.

I could feel my Submissive starting to yearn for Harry's comfort. That little rendezvous before calmed it down but now that we're not as close to each other as before, it will start to desire physical contact. I only know so much because I thought I was going to care for my own Submissive, not be taken care of. _Ugh. _My head is starting to hurt. Is this what it feels like to PMS?

Perish the thought. I turned back to the dresser and reached out to put on whatever else was laid down until I realized there was nothing _left_ to put on. I switched back to the mirror and looked at myself again. The pajama top was wide enough that the fabric didn't touch my skin and long enough that the cuffs passed the tip of my fingers by at least two inches. It was obviously too big for me, but the back reached up until the dip of my arse to my thigh, splaying the entirety of my long white legs. _This is ridiculous, am I supposed to look ripe for the taking? The little fucker. _I feel that before he comes back inside I should prepare for his dick or something.

I decide to teach Harry a lesson on I-don't-know-what-he-fucking-did-wrong but I was way too embarrassed by my appearance to think anything through. I yanked opened the door aggressively walked out into the hallway. Before I could even ponder where the fuck to go, luckily I smelt the bitter aroma of coffee put on for too long and followed it down a line of stairs into a shabby kitchen. Peeking outside the corner of a wall, I could see Harry's slump form hovering over a mug of coffee on the tall counter, still scratching his mop of hair as if he were trying to solve a clue for a mystery. He suddenly let out an annoyed groan and pulled his hair back with both his hands. He started pacing back and forth with his hands still in his hair.

_Well I'm sorry if I'm a fucking problem. I didn't think kissing me was so undesirable you'd think there was something wrong with you. _More sad than annoyed, my Submissive wanted more of my mate. Or at least I thought it was my Submissive making me feel this way. Whether we liked it or not, I knew he was my mate, and he'd want no one but me.

The desire for my Dominant was increasing and my heart felt such a tight pull I almost whined for the attention. Small droplets of tears pricked my eyes at the thought of my mate neglecting me. _Goddamnit. _"H-harry?" he stopped abruptly and sharply turned his head toward me. It scared me a bit and I jumped back further behind the wall. Confusion seemed to flit across his face until he gave me a once-over. His eyes pondered over my eyes and flitted down to my lips that seemed too dry. Once I licked them, his gaze seemed to become more heated as he followed the path of my tongue. His gaze slowly shifted down the expanse of my neck and peek through the small dip of the neck line revealing the pale skin of my chest. He followed each contour of the shirt against my waist and hip until it seemed to stop at my bare thigh. His eyes seemed to stare more at the curve of my ass than my thigh, but once I noticed his fascination I jutted out my leg a little more, revealing my inner thigh and maybe something a little more.

I didn't have any time to register how his eyes widened. With an abruptness I would have thought impossible, Harry held me up against the wall with his body tight against mine. His right forearm carried my thigh and kept rubbing his hand against my arse repeatedly. He viciously attacked my mouth with his tongue, licking every part of me that now belonged to him. I could feel his hardness pressed against mine that was embarrassingly tented in the top. The way he played with my ass made we want to give him my everything and fully dominate me. I wanted more. More of his heat. More of his kisses. More of the intense pleasure he gives me that turns me into putty. I'm pretty sure if his body wasn't pressed against me I would have collapsed already.

Harry used the hand not currently occupying my ass to massage my tent. "_aaah…Ah!_" Our lips disconnected and moved to my neck and placed numerous small bites. "_Mmm…haaaAh_" He began to take out his member and rub it against my own, shamelessly humping me against the wall. "Fuck. Harry!" Now freely able to speak, nothing sensible would come out except a moan for every thrust and whine for a slower pace. I tried to press back into him, but I was trapped between a wall and a hard place. This feeling of utter submission, to give all control over to my dominant and receive was too much. Too much heat. Too much pressure. Too much of everything he made feel good and came in long frequent squirts. Now that I think about it, it was probably the first of my many lengthy orgasms I would start to crave. And receive.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: I promise my chapters will come more frequently…I have a muse)**

Harry Potter POV

I held Draco's unconscious form against my chest, completely overwhelmed by the aftershock of my orgasm. _Fuck. What the hell is wrong with me? _I felt more guilty than shocked. I've successfully molested and practically raped Draco Malfoy twice after he dropped almost-dead at my front wall. I've been questioning my sexuality for the past couple of months and Draco Malfoy busting into my life and unleashing an unquestionable desire for him has either solved my problems or created a whole set of new ones.

I carefully carried him by hooking my right arm under his knees and cradled his back. His head lolled toward my chest and I could see his previously fiery blush calming down, giving him an adorable youthful look. I guess he was already pretty exhausted before he came downstairs. I don't think I helped him recover at all. Carrying him back upstairs, I tried not to think about the sensitive skin under his thigh I was previously massaging or the swollen lips I ravished.

I kicked open the door (I suspected Draco might not have fully closed it on his way out) and carefully set him down on the bed. My eyes somehow travelled back to his exposed skin and I could strongly smell Draco's cum dripping between his legs. I felt that part of me urging to take him again. Unlike the first time I saw him; it was only a small nudge in the back of my head.

Luckily I was able to clean him up without licking off his cream from his bare thighs. I dressed him in an appropriately fitted shirt and a pair of my newly bought trousers. I decided I already put myself through enough tantalization and decided to clean the coffee pot and pour the coffe down the drain I had clearly wasted.

Walking down the stairs, I wondered why Draco Malfoy was half-dead in front of Grimmauld Place. _Was he looking for me? Did he get attacked? _And was it purely coincidence he fell unconscious at my "wall"step. I sighed as I reached the kitchen and started washing my mug. I was beginning to pour the coffee down the drain when I heard the most familiar of screams.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: I apologize if the plot twists are coming at you too fast, just stay with me you guys)**

Harry Potter POV

Following the scream, I pinpointed the sound to my front wall and hurriedly approached it. I fumbled for my wand, and hastily recited the spell to remove the brick wall in front of me. After it shifted and cracked, they gave way to woman's body collapsing on me. I felt disconcerting warmth seeping through my nightshirt.

"What the hell!?" I scrambled quickly away from her and heard the _thump _of her body hit the floor. She started to violently spasm on the floor and I saw her mouth gape open inhumanly and throw up bright chunks of blood. My survival instincts I acquired through the pain of the war apparently decided to hide themselves tonight and all I could do was stare in shock at a random woman slowly and painfully dying in front of me. I heard her give a final screech for life and then silence, her eyes once wide in fear and pain relaxed and any sort of life in the drained instantly.

I heard the heavy crunch of snow against boots and looked outside where the snow had calmed into a gentle fall. My eyes immediately met the murky red of black-hooded figure with his wand strangely pointed at the woman's body. My feet automatically pushed me toward him and the cold air harshly bit my skin. He was close enough to punch, so I did just that, attempting to swing my left fist at his face but he quickly pushed himself back. His black-hooded cloak fluttered with him, giving the impression that he floated across the snow.

I fired off a powerful stinging hex but that seemed to have no effect. With each and every one of my attacking spells he dodged and fluttered about not giving a single fuck throughout the battle. I stopped for a moment, my wand still pointed at the man responsible for the death of probably an innocent woman. I was starting to sweat in the frigid air of the battle and could feel small drops of perspiration sliding down the side of my neck.

"You're Harry Potter,hmm? Not very impressive." He seemed very angry about that.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, my wand firmly held at him.

"Not someone very important to you right now, but I will be." He lifted his hand; palm faced toward me, and fired off a Blasting Charm. The explosion was powerful enough to throw my body against the wall and snow and mud flew across the street in great chunks. My back hit the brick wall with a hard _crack _and my vision went black.

I woke up to the soothing touch of my healer. That's what I assumed. Their gentle caress across my back removed any pain I might have felt after the battle. I was encased in comfortable, soothing warmth and wrapped my hands round a small waist, pulling them toward me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and stared into the light silver of Draco Malfoy's warm gaze. I was a little startled but he quickly shushed me.

"Good morning." He gave me a light smile and kissed my forehead.

"Draco?" My eyes fluttered groggily. Ugh, I felt so tired.

"It's okay, you're just going through you're transformation." He voice felt reassuring.

"Trans-formation…" I was confused. I felt so tired. Small tingles travelled up my stomach and spread throughout my chest. "Mm-mmh" I started trying to get away from the weird feeling. I didn't like it. The tingles increased in pressure and I couldn't breathe. It started to hurt.

"Ssshh" Draco moved his arms from around my back to my chest and started rubbing up and down. Suddenly, he rolled over on me and straddled my thighs, rubbing our groins together.

"Wait, what are y-"

"It's fine, I'll make it feel better." Draco slowly rolled his hips in a circular motion.

"Dracooo…sto-" The pleasure shot from my groin up to my chest, making my heart beat faster. I felt his magic flow through my manhood and spread throughout my skin, almost as if it were creating a protective layer of magic around me. Draco continued to push himself against me and I started pushing back. Thrusting against Draco felt exhilarating; the pleasure, his magic, and the almost euphoric healing affect sent me into an all-time high.

With a final thrust a gasp escaped my lips and I came against Draco, feeling his heat seeping through the flannel. I felt an increase on magic in me, and a slight burning in my shoulders. It was dutifully ignored when Draco moaned my name in a long, drawn out purr and shuddered against me. He slowly slumped onto me and buried his face in my neck, still giving small, sharp thrusts in post-orgasmic pleasure. Small whines and moans flowed through him. I vaguely remember thinking how cute he was after an orgasm. His face scrunched up I the cutest way and his mouth opened in a small O. The best part was his blush-stained cheeks and how his eyes would stay half open, and his heated gaze. We both just lay against each other, not questioning the situation and accepting the fact that who were and what we had done didn't mean anything at that moment but our shared experience.

We shared one last loving look before drifting off to sleep with him encased in my arms and a final "We'll talk in the morning."

**(AN): thank y'all for putting up with me. That last line was from Draco and Harry will have already called the Aurors the following morning if you were wondering WTF was happening with the mysterious guy. If you actually read my notes, tell me, cuz they're usually short and brief.**

**(AextraN): Draco and Harry WILL talk in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN): Any ideas for a side plot pairing? I'm thinking Ron/Blaise. Btw I'm gonna be switching tenses a lot so tell me if you want a specific Point-of-view**

"…and after he fired an Exploding charm, my back hit the wall, and possibly my head now that I think about it, and then I fell unconscious." Harry had explained to the Aurors countless times exactly how the attack happened, and they _still_ kept coming up with a reason to stay in Harry Potter's presence. There were two Aurors presently in his kitchen; one who was probably too fat to have come here on his own and a rookie that looked like he couldn't stop shaking from nerves.

"Are you _sure, _you could have hit your head pretty hard. Maybe your mem-" Harry promptly cut him off.

"_Yes, _I'm sure. Now if you don't mind leaving, I have some important work to do." They accepted the lie and reluctantly left. Harry showed them the way out his house and gave a deep sigh, leaning his head against the cool bricks that mended themselves back together.

"Are they gone?" Draco asked peeking out of the wall he had just recently been frotted against. Taking a closer inspection, Harry could see that pale thigh jutting out from the wall from another one of Harry's large button-up shirts. He gave Draco meek look.

"Stop trying to tempt me Draco, I know you're just trying to draw this out longer." Draco stuck out his little pink tongue immaturely out at Harry. "Besides, _you _were the one so eager to have this conversation." He knew he was referring to their earlier rendezvous. Now it was Draco's turn to give him a meek look, also accompanied by a harsh blush. It was surprising to find out Draco was actually a pretty shy person. When Harry woke up, he discovered a certain sexy blonde buried in his arms. Trying to wake him, Harry realized Draco wasn't a deep sleeper; he was just too shy to face him, hiding his face in Harry' chest.

"Fine, if you wanna be that way, come on." Draco swiftly turned to the kitchen, aware of the subtle sway of his hips and Harry's hungry gaze. He helped himself to some coffee Harry prepared for the Aurors, rested his elbows on the counter, and took a nice long gulp. Harry settled his arms on the counter opposite of Draco and intertwined his fingers and leaned forward in an eager position. "So…" Draco continued. "What do you want to know?" Harry sent him a knowing look.

"Well," He started. "I would like to know why every time I look at you I want to pin you against the nearest wall." Draco actually had the decency to blush after that little catwalk. "And why you basically healed my wounds by touching and doing other unspeakable things to me." Draco's blush deepened.

"Well, it's not like you can't help it, anyway."

"You're right, I can't help myself." Draco looked up, startled. He wasn't expecting that sort of confession coming from Harry. He didn't expect Harry's calm assessment of the situation either. If it was possible, his blush heated up a little more and looked down at his mug; he only just realized Harry's confession was a compliment. Harry caught Draco's weak look and smirked. "So why is it exactly that I can't resist you besides your good looks." He said, winking suggestively.

"We're *murmur*…"

"What was that?"

"We're mates…"

**(AN): I like reviews and conversing with my readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN): Reviews. It's been a stressful night.**

"I'm sorry; can you repeat that, please? I don't think I heard correctly." Draco closed his eyes and gave a shaky sigh.

"We're mates." His blush was still prominent. If Draco expected anything from Harry, he would be correct.

"W-what?" Harry shot straight up and rounded the counter towards Draco. _There was __**no **__fucking way._

"W-wait! Harry, stay calm!" Draco was afraid Harry would do something drastic after being told the truth and quickly backed into a corner. Harry's whole demeanor changed; his eyes had narrowed, no longer calm and calculating, shoulders brought back, giving him an intimidating presence, and his once flirtatious smirk changed into a tight line. Draco's Slytherin nature forced him to back up; years of survival training drilled into him still trumped his Submissive instinct. Still, there was that nudge in the back of his mind that wanted to please his Dominant, accept his punishment, and bare his neck in apology. _Yeah, __**no**__ fucking way. _He lifted his hand to the left of his neck—probably a soon-to-be habit.

"Do you _really _expect me do believe we're _mates._" Harry reached Draco's corner and looked down on him, a hairs' breath away.

"N-no." _Goddamn me. _

"You can't just come beaten near death, entice me with—with I don't know _what_ and expect me to believe we're…**mates!"** Harry practically growled out that last word.

_Don't submit don't submit don't submit._

"And you_ still_ try to seduce me with your perfect fucking arse in my button-up." Harry slammed his hands on each wall beside Draco and hard-pressed his chest against Draco's.

"I-i'm sorry, Dominant, please. I'm sorry." Tears started pouring from Draco's down-cast eyes, falling in fast, fat droplets. He just couldn't hold it in any more. The sadness, self-contempt and willingness to submit that came from his Submissive side were too much and he bared his neck in defeat and desire. Harry looked down at Draco and couldn't help but feel smug at the submissive gesture. He felt so in control, so powerful, that it gave him _such_ a sexual high. He never knew how amazing it would feel to become superior over someone—to have someone vulnerable and compliant just waiting for you to-to _dominate._

Harry licked his lips in want. _Goddammit, it's happening again. _Harry's body completely controlled him. A sharp heat made itself known in Harry's groin, begging to quench his thirst. And it knew exactly who he wanted to drink. He didn't want to get distracted now. He needed to get to the bottom of this: his sudden interest in Draco—the hard sexual drive and momentary displays of affection—and heightened senses. His eyes traveled up Draco's body: from his lithe, bare legs, smooth, creamy thighs and subtle hips. His eyes just couldn't stop drinking in his delectable body. Skimming over the small patch of white skin visible through the one too many button undone, Harry caught Draco's right hand covering his neck. He growled— a rough animalistic sound at the back of his throat. He wanted to see Draco's smooth neck—the sensitive, pale skin that will soon be marked by him. He wanted to see his purity marred by Harry's red and swollen love bites.

Harry growled dangerously, warning Draco to comply or else. At first growl Draco resisted, but after his second warning he didn't want to risk punishment and shakily lowered his hand and extended his neck. Harry was now fully pressed against Draco, his body contouring to his mates, and leaned forward to get closer—if that was possible. He deeply inhaled Draco's scent and proceeded to gives small licks and nibbles.

"_Ahh…Harry!" _Draco cried and jerked his hips upwards. The smell of his mate overwhelmed him and Harry's teasingly vicious attack on his neck made his body feel weird, pleasurable things.

Harry growled another deep warning to behave, grabbed each side of Draco's delectable hips and placed them firmly against the wall. Draco produced a small whimpering noise and relaxed against the wall and Harry's obvious hard place. Harry made him feel grounded and his Dominant's control over him felt wonderful. To completely give yourself up and over the reins to someone stronger, powerful and _hot _felt so relaxing and pleasurable. Harry's slow thrusts against his groin also played a part.

Harry enveloped Draco into his arms and continued to rut against him. He vaguely, no, he specifically remembered this happening not too long ago; but the urge was never this intense. Something inside him just snapped at the sight of Draco's concealed neck and decided to expose itself. He relinquished control.


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN): lemme know if you want a full blown lemon scene next time ;)**

What transpired afterwards was imminent. Harry lifted Draco by his thighs and grabbed hold of his plump arse. Draco loosely wrapped his legs around Harry's stomach as he slowly massaged his arse in a circular motion, pushing each pale globe together an apart. Draco closed his arms around Harry's neck and let him fervently attack his mouth. The kiss was deep and lightly wet, but passionate all the same. Harry carried Draco up the stairs and to his room, but not without slamming him against a few walls and snogging the living daylights out of him. He kicked open the door to his bedroom, dropped Draco on his plus, king-sized bed and proceeded to lick, fuck and eat every part of him.

Harry POV

I opened my eyes and awoke from the most comfortable, warm sleep I've ever had. When my vision cleared, a beautiful sight greeted me. An angelic face with a small, pink mouth and pale skin looked up at me and smiled with such warmth that made me melt and want to protect and keep such a person as close to me as possible.

_Mine. All mine._

"Good Morning." Draco said softly. He was practically glowing in contentment and snuggled deeper into my embrace. I let out a tired sigh. "Is something wrong?" Draco nervously asked.

"No. Everything's perfect… mate," A smile spread across my lips and I leaned forward to kiss Draco's forehead. A fluttering expression played upon Draco's face and settled closer into my chest.

"Mate." Draco repeated softly. To have Draco call out to me gave me orgasmic shivers. I wanted him to feel safe and warm and wanted. I wanted to keep him against me for the rest of my life.

"So you believe me?"

"…Yes" Another smile and a slow, pleasure-inducing kiss. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have Draco as a mate. If I'll wake up every morning to our spooning bodies and his soft kiss.

Neither was aware of the hateful red eyes planning to ruin their new-found mating.

3rd Person POV

"So how come I can't see our connection then?" Harry asked. During his enrollment at Hogwarts he studied various creatures that had potential mates and they each had the ability to find their mates with the help of their automatic bond connection.

"Probably because you haven't gotten your inheritance yet." Draco replied. "I just came into my Veela inheritance a few days ago, I think, and how long have I been here? Anyways, most mated creatures already see their bond string. How far they can see the bond until it fades represents how powerful their wizarding or creature magic is. Veela however slowly store their magic away; as they mature they grow more powerful. Once they reach maturity they are able to come into their inheritance and thus receive their powers." Draco chuckled. "It's sorta like puberty if you think about it." After listening diligently Harry softly laughed along with Draco.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, we wait for you to get your inheritance and …uhh, claim…me." Draco looked a little uncomfortable saying that. "If…you even wanted me, of course." They were both sitting down, fully clothed mind you, on the bed they recently consummated in a few hours ago. Draco started picking at his nails, something completely un-Malfoy-like, nervously and his eyes tried avoiding Harry's.

Harry' eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed both of Draco's hands with his own.

"I don't think I'd mind that at all." The most devilish smirk spread across teasing face and lifted one of Draco's hands to kiss his pulse beneath his palm. Draco blushed in embarrassment but couldn't muster the strength to remove his hand.

_Damn it. _Draco thought. _Even after his outburst, why is he more accepting of this than I am? He's probably getting a kick out of __**fucking**__ a Death Eater. Dos he even _know _he's the Dominant? That's stupid, it would seem pretty obvious after last night._

Draco wanted to smack himself upside the head. His thoughts just took a perverted turn after that last statement. _Focus, focus. _He needed to find out why Harry accepted this so quickly. He couldn't have suddenly changed his opinion after his outburst. It made Draco a little suspicious of him, no matter how bad his Veela wanted to focus on his mate's attention. Before he could question Harry, Draco felt the hard splinters of wood hit his face that were ejected by the exploding bedroom door. Dizzy with pain, his one eye not doused in blood caught sight of the strong spell that barreled his mate across the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN): Cris I Love U**

Draco held the left side of his face, trying to stop the bleeding; Harry lay unconscious near the foot of the bed, blood cascading from a deep gash on his left temple; and a black-cloaked Death Eater hovered over their injured forms.

Stranger POV

_Hmmph, they're weaker than I expected. _My eyes shifted from Potter to his supposed mate. _What a pitiful sod, can't protect his own mate, let alone handle a small Blasting Charm .Seriously? This is the great Harry Potter? Please, I can't waste my time playing around with these weaklings. Where did they keep it?_

Draco POV

I watched the Death Eater release thick tendrils of darkness from under his cloak sleeves and poured onto the floorboards. My face still tingled painfully and my hand was wet with blood. However, I didn't pay much attention. The Death Eater's magic thickened the air. I've never felt such claustrophobia.

"What do you want?" I gasped as I watched the dark magic spread and slither across the floor, almost as if they were searching for something.

"My affairs do not concern you, Submissive." Immediately Harry's eyes shot open and glared at the Death Eater furiously.

"Do NOT address my Submissive as yours!" Harry all but spit at the intruder. He hurriedly grasped his wand and pointed with a shout—

"AVADA KEDAVRA" a disturbingly bright green light hurled at the cloaked figure and suddenly shifted over to his left, destroying the wall originally unharmed by his entrance. I sat there frozen and horrified. I didn't think Harry was capable of such a spell.

"Really?" He scoffed, "Don't get so riled up now." His face was hidden under the cloak's hood; but I was sure a disgusting smirk hid beneath it. "Now where is it?" He flipped his hand in an upward motion and the black slithering shadows sprawled out quickly throughout the room. They crawled up the walls, through every crook and corner, like blood rolling upward. The Death Eater flew out of the room without a care for his victims and disappeared into smoke that permeated the air.

I impatiently made my way toward, Harry who continued to glare at the wall the intruder appeared from. Suddenly, every light and lamp combusted into small painful shards.

"HARRY!" luckily I was close enough to grab his sleeve and latched on to it. I buried my face in his blood-soaked button-up. _That fucking retard. _"The hell were you thinking? Couldn't you sense how powerful he was?"

"He called you Submissive." If I could stare into his eyes he could see my dumbstruck expression.

"I'm yours," and gave him a strong kiss. "don't you ever forget that." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me so close our heart beat in sync.

"Go."

"What?" I pulled back in confusion only to have Harry grab a little more forcefully.

"Behind Madam Black's painting, downstairs to the left of the kitchen," _I remember now. That's close to where our first rendezvous took place._ The air was getting thicker with Dark Magic. "there is a small safe room. She will let you in and protect you as long as you're a pure blood; lucky for you, hmm?" Harry smirked slightly. I can't believe he actually had the fucking nerve to joke around now.

"I'm not leaving with you." In my peripheral vision, I could see the shadows were inching back.

"Go. I'm Harry Potter remember? I think I could take care of myself. Hurry."

"NO." Harry's eyes narrowed slightly and gave a commanding growl. _Why does it still turn me on in this situation? _He grabbed the hair on the back of my head and forced it to the side. He continued to give small but sharp bites along the left of my neck and pinched the skin on my nape, holding me like a cat would hold her kitten. Despite the harsh bites of pain, my Submissive side loved the attention and I accepted my punishment. The fact that pleasure was a side effect and made my nerves pulse in excitement did not have to do with my surrender. Of course not. I just wanted him to stop.

_Do you really?_

_What the hell?_

After he finished, he brought his mouth up to my ear and growled,

"GO." Needless to say I felt inclined to oblige.


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN): I promise more Drarry in later chapters…my friend basically forced this plot twist on me…I wanted it to be only a creature fic T~T**

**Sorry for not updating soon but I had SAT's and exams, shit that told you my age (/O.O)/**

Draco Malfoy

I felt my way downstairs and through the dark halls of Grimmauld place. I could already hear the annoying screams of Madam Black. For the first time since I heard believed Harry dead, I felt fear course through my veins, but not for me, for Harry. I would have gladly stayed by his side and fight than let him eventually face whoever the fuck came here uninvited. I hear sudden crash of now broken glass and my adrenaline began to act up. I quickly lay my hands flat against the wall and frantically slid my palms along the flat surface in search for Madam Black's painting. After a few seconds I felt my hands collide with the uneven groove of the frame.

"Who goes there?" Madame Black demanded; her aristocratic voice a sharp crack compared to the cold silence.

"Draco Malfoy, M'am."

"Hmmm…a Malfoy?" The way her voice reached an excited pitch was a little disturbing. "Finally, suitable Pureblood meat." An un-Malfoy-like giggle carried on after her bold statement that reminded me of the many 1st years at Hogarts.

"Harry mentioned you were able to give me protection."

Before she could reply a large desk smashed into the wall besides her painting and crumbled into planks of wood. Her portrait swung open and an incredibly magical force sucked me into the small, poorly lit room like a vacuüm to dust. I was unceremoniously thrown to the smooth concrete floor and skidded not-so-gracefully against it. _Fucking hell. _Before I could even lift a goddamn pinky, the portrait slammed shut and left me with only my lonesome self. The shock wore off, which only worsened my worry for my mate. _Oh God, Harry… _

I scrambled to where the back of the portrait would be, now a smooth concrete wall like the rest of the room, and called out to my great-aunt. "Let me out! Dammit, what the hell?" _Harry is still out there. _My eyes widened at the thought. I grew more frantic and started scratching and groping at the wall for a way out.

"I can't let you out until that half-blood decides to, unfortunately." Madame Black's voice echoed through the cold room and I stopped griping. "Plus, I wouldn't let such a young, promising pureblood die and halt our bloodline." Her haughty laughter did nothing to ease my worry. "In the meantime, make yourself more comfortable. You can manipulate this room in any way you seem fit. You can even summon food without the aid of a house elf. Heavens, you could live here. Once the ruckus dies down out there I'll think about letting you out. But then again, I haven't had much company." She said humorlessly. "That damn half-blood used to cover my lovely portrait with a tacky red carpet. The nerve! I mean can you ever believe…"

I grew annoyed at her lack of concern for Harry. How could she not care he could _die_? I walked to other side of the empty room and slid down the wall, heaving a sigh. _I'm stuck here, fine and able, while Harry is out there, injured and stupid. _I raised my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. I –my submissive was starting to feel lonely without my mate. Realizing I was would probably be stuck in this room for a few hours, _safe; _I decided to ignore Madame Black's insistent yapping, stood, and turned my attention to the bland room.

"How do I change this room?" I raised my voice to get her attention and interrupt her rant.

"…just exactly _how_…well, I never!" she let out an indignant sigh and resumed to explain how to change the room, quite crossly may I add. **(AN: works the same as the Room of Requirement)**

A few space expansionary spells, mulling over whether to add a bathroom or a fireplace, and a series of arguments with Madame Black over the decorum later, the rooms were very comfortable and pleasant to the Pureblood eye. It proved difficult to add more rooms, I couldn't get the measurements quite right, but in the end they looked relatively acceptable.

The room I was standing in was Harry and my bedroom. At least that's what it would be if I could put a label on it. _If this situation ever happens again, I'm dragging the righteous bastard inside with me whether he likes it or not. Once he comes into his inheritance he will not be able to resist me anyways._ I just stood there while I fantasized of what would go on in this room, away from the world and the prying eyes of others. I shook my head and continued to admire the decorum, looking for any flaws in the setting.

The bedroom had a soft atmosphere to it. Although there weren't any windows, I added a few forest colored curtains to allude to the "not actually trapped here" allusion. The carpet was a deep maroon, for the Gryffindor's predictable taste, that felt nice against my bare feet. I spread my toes to feel the soft texture of the material, trying to take my mind off of what was happening outside these portrait walls. There was wallpaper now, a few shades darker than the curtains. A round, mahogany table with a curved lamp light stood next to the bed which took up most of the room's space. The bedding was maroon like the carpet, and the etching consisted of gold swirls with black edging. It was slightly bigger than a King. _With _lots_ of room to tumble in. _The pillars and curtains around the corners of the bed were similar to those in the Hogwarts dorms rooms, just a lot more extravagant. Before I was able to admire the rest of the rooms, I heard the creak of the portrait opening and began to panic.


End file.
